174 freckles (Spencer Reid - Analise Lawrence love story)
by this-lost-soul
Summary: Analise Lawrence what could he ever say to describe her. The hazel eyes. Copper hair down to her waist. The 174 freckles that danced on her cheeks. It took a while to notice, but when Analise joins the BAU after many plane flights and profiles will these two make it out of one particular case to be together.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Glory

**_Morning Glory_**

**__**_The dark sky above her cold body was still. How long had it been minutes hours even days maybe. There was no question of when they would find her anymore, it was how. Down a dark alley amidst the creatures of the night. Discarded in the harbour. Publicly displayed for all too see. Would they even find her at all. A harsh wind swarmed over head making the hair on her bare skin stand on end. She heard the distant beeping. It was time. _

__Analise rolled over to face the wall bringing the warm comforter over her head. She allowed a single tear to run down her pale face. He was at the door. The same routine everyday, it was different before. It was only when she angered him that he would lash out. However since she gave him the news of her acceptance into the team he had developed away to keep her quiet and it had worked so far. Each day she would tell herself that today was the day she would get him help today was the day she would escape. But she knows that day would never come.

She felt hollow breath looming over her. His hand was round her ankle pulling her out of the shell of warmth. She dare not scream. She had made that mistake before. His hands reached for her hair, pulling her to her feet. This day was different there was a change. She braced herself for the blow. It didn't come. Gingerly she looked up. Her back met with the decaying wall, knocking the wind out of her. His body was pressed against hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was six in the morning! But he was an animal. The slap across her face was callous and unforgiving. The sting brought water to her eyes that threatened to pour down her cheeks. _'Did you just look at me?'_ his face was close to hers. Looking up that was her only mistake. He laughed dryly, tilting her chin up to face him. She fought, not willing to look at this monster again_. _He clamped onto her chin now forcing her face in front of his. Lifting his other hand he traced the outline of her ruby lips. The Stanley knife was in his hand. This time she didn't struggle but froze. He brought it close to her cheek pressing down for a moment. Then dramatically twisting it away, he released his grip and casually strolled to the opposite corner of the small room. He addressed her facing into the wall. _'Your lucky you know, having that job of yours. Saves that pretty face.' _He turned and produced a lighter from inside his dark jacket. Her heart sunk. He slowly lowered her to the floor holding the back of her neck. His hands were cold as they moved under her shirt. He pushed himself down to her stomach, producing the flame. _'No'_ she quietly pleaded, squirming under his weight. _'No, no'_ he pushed harder on her body preventing her from means of escaping what was coming. The orange flame licked her bare flesh. _'No, please Tristen, no no no' _her voice was raising. Her skin was burning away. She silently suffered, it would make it shorter. Biting into her hand she held back the whimpers that couldn't take the pain away. Soon once his art was done he would leave. Then she could cry.

The pressure of his weight released. He left, but the heat stayed trapped inside her skin. She didn't want to see. She lay on the floor not willing to move. Finally she brought herself to a sitting position, forcing her eyes on the pink skin open skin. The mark left a large crescent like shape reaching up the side of her stomach. Her fingers skimmed the surface of the wound, forcing a quick intake of breath, she pulled her hand away. There was a heavy bang on the wall. _'Get ready for work whore, try to look presentable.'_ Work. Work was her escape, she loved her work. As much as you could love the work she did. More than anything however she loved the people. For someone so damaged and broken she carried a lot of love.

Pulling herself up, she walked to the neatly folded pile of clothes she kept for work. She always looked presentable. Tristen always checked to make sure no-one would suspect anything. It was an easy disguise. She pulled on the loose navy shirt and grey work trousers. Walking over to the stained mirror hanging on the wall Analise fixed her hair pining back the front pieces and letting the rest fall over her small shoulder. Wiping away the tear stains of yesterdays make up, she thought of the small boy they had saved last month in Seattle. He never cried when he thought they were watching. He was much braver than she was. He faced his demons instead of pretending they don't exist.

_'Six thirty' _this was her warning. She was to be at work by seven every day earlier than most people. This was another of Tristan's rules. She grabbed her credentials and messenger bag, shoving her feet into the black leather pumps she wore every day. Tristen was a drill sergeant. She stood next to the door as he looked her over checking everything was up to his standards. All clear and she was gone.

She sat in the car park outside the unit entrance, head tilted back against the seat. She had the bottom buttons of her shirt open allowing some air to get to the sore. The pain wasn't pleasant but was bearable if she didn't touch it.

_(end of chapter i hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment letting me know what you thought)_


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Coffee

**_Hot Coffee_**

The soft knocking startled Analise. She swiftly turned away blocking her burn from the sight of the friendly knocker. _'Analise Lawrence do you sleep here?' _Emily Prentiss stayed at the window only stepping away to let Ana out of the car. Analise just had time to do up the last button concealing her secrete before straightening up fully. _'And why may I ask are you here so early Miss Prentiss?' _ she said reaching into the trunk of car to the black overnight bag. _'Thought I might do a quick coffee run before the others arrive. I'm guessing you would like the usual.' _Chocolate cream frappuccino with a double chocolate brownie, every day the same. She smiled nodding eagerly, it was a sweet drink to start the better part of the day. _'You know I never did like chocolate.' _Emily's laugh was musical; she headed to her car only turning to shout playful abuse.

Passing her desk she threw down more files onto the ever growing pile of paperwork. Dropping the black night bag on the floor next to her chair. As she pulled the brown leather messenger bag off her shoulder it caught her shirt, rubbing against the sore. She yanked it away inhaling abruptly, frozen as her eyes welled. Screwing up her eyes, she made a barrier hoping the tears wouldn't flood through. Settling the rest of her things on the grey desk she glanced at two framed pictures on her otherwise impersonal desk. One was her and the team, it was taken on her last birthday, they had taken the day off and gone to the zoo taking Henry and Jack (J.J. and Hotch's kids) with them. It had been the happiest day of her life. The picture just in front of this one was of her and Tristen. They had been college sweet hearts, this all changed in the second year when she had finished her course early and joined the FBI. The profiler in her told her this was the stressor that had changed him. Could he ever change back? She wanted to change him.

Slowly she turned and walked to the break room tracing the shape of the walls. Reaching for the top cupboard she took down the small first aid kit. Opening the green plastic box she rummaged through the different medical supplies they kept. Finally she came to the square cotton pads and role of medical tape. She took what she need to cover the now throbbing wound and stuffed the box back into the wooden cupboard. She used the box most days making sure to do it early when no one was in yet. She glance at the clock on the plan wall. 6 45. She was later than usual, Spencer and Garcia were sure to be in soon. Facing the corner she once again unbuttoned then navy shirt revealing the mark hidden beneath. The air on the burn stung but in a satisfying way. Placing the largest of the pads over the pink flesh, slowly taping it in place. She used her fingers to press down the edges of the tape. The sudden pressure made her wince, but it was on now so it didn't matter. She turned to leave, reaching for the first of four buttons. Standing in the door way was Dr Spencer Reid _'JESUS Spencer turn around!' _The young doctors eyes widened, his face reddening with embarrassment. _'How long have you been standing there?!' _she rushed to do up the buttons. _'I just got here I-I was trying to get some coffee, but—' _He was cut off. _'My my what do we have here?' _Penelope Garcia had pushed her way into the room, her eyes darting from Reid to Analise back to Reid then to Analise as she finally did up the last button. Her eyebrows raised and a sly smile creeping across her face._ 'Its n-not what it looks like, I'm not even looking, - I –' _Once again Garcia silenced him_. 'My lips are sealed fair prince.' _And with that she flounced out of the room. Analise stood mouth open. Reid raised an eyebrow over the thick frames of his glasses. They burst into fits of laughter. Reid passed her reaching for the coffee maker. _'Don't bother Prentiss is getting us some acceptable coffee.' _

Still giggling they walked into the filling bullpen. _'Right on cue.' _A frazzled looking Prentiss balancing eight cups came hurriedly through the doors. Reid and Lawrence managed to remove the top four cups placing them on the nearest desk. _'Do i smell fresh coffee?' _ Hotch's head poked round the door of his office making them all jump. '_Oh god I didn't even know you were here.' _Analise said picking up her cup and paper bag._ 'Didn't you know he's always here' _Morgan addressed them from the doorway J.J. and Rossi not far behind. Hotch shrugged in reply walking over to the group and grapping his steaming cup. _'Conference room in five, it's a big one' 'When is it ever not' _Prentiss muttered walking to her littered desk.

_(next chapter starts the case, are you ready. please comment and let me know your thoughts)_


	3. Chapter 3: Bruised

**_Bruised_**

_The men stood looking in at the twisted body of the girl. She counted them. One. Two. Five. Seven. Eight. Eight men of Satan. Her eyes the only thing she could move. Their eyes had not a single tear to shed for this meaningless mangled whore. She had made them very happy. It had all gone perfectly. A single moan escaped her lips. She watches motionlessly as the men left. He wasn't done yet. Now it was his turn._

The body was neatly place in the dark alley. Sat up against the wall dressed like a little doll. Not a hair out of place. Alice band with plaits tied with two red ribbons. The closer the pictures got to the victim the more you could see the bruises. Bruises everywhere; down the face, round the neck, along the arms and legs. Bruised.

_'Naomi Harris, the third victim, taken from outside Mount Vernon High School after staying late to study. She was found by the owner of a barbeque drive through along Richmond Highway. She was found round the back of the building as you see her. As you can see by the bruising she was beaten badly, and there is evidence of sexual assault. There were no prints left on the scene and as of yet we have no positive matches to the DNA left on the body, and I am afraid to say there was a lot of it. Too much.' _J.J. was standing at the front of the room watch the growing horror on the faces of her team mates. _'There was more than one participant?' _J.J. paused. _'Unfortunately it seems so.' _

Hotch stood up gathering the files up off the table _'we have a long flight ahead of us we can start 'bringing some ideas together then. Wheels up in 30.' _Everyone start to file out of the room._ 'Hotch can I talk to you in your office please?' _Rossi followed him into the room. The rest of the team stood in silence as they watch the door slide closed. _'Interesting'_ J.J. chanted spookily over the team. They all start to laugh. It was going to become a rarity over the next few days.

Analise was glad she had her overnight bag under her desk she didn't want to go home to another of Tristen's outbursts. Looking up from her desk were she sat she saw Derek and Garcia giggling like school children; not that this was anything new. Emily had already left to fetch her things from home. Her desk was by far the untidiest, empty coffee cups littered the surface with post it notes stuck on almost every file she had. The files weren't in neat piles like most people, they were everywhere multiple piles some simply left open over the key board.

_'Spence?' _Analise called to him still facing her computer staring at the pictures of the new case she had up on her screen. _'Spence,'_ again there was no reply. _'Spencer!' _She pulled herself away from the screen to look at him. She watched in amusement at the genius. He was sat cross legged on the chair, glasses off and eyes closed, spinning the chair round and round. She got up and walked over to his desk. _'Reid!'_ His head snapped up. _'Something's not right about these pictures.' _He uncrossed his legs planting them firmly on the ground and stared at the pictures of the victims he had strewn across his desk. _'Look at the bruises, the way he has presented them so neat and tidy yet the bruises don't fit.' 'What do you mean?' _He looked up as if only just realising she was there. _'Well the way he has cared for them shows almost remorse or as if he sees them as his prize, however normally the unsub would never leave visible marks like these on a victim that they cared about that much.' _He continued to stare at the porcelain girls beaten black and blue. '_Well at least we know one thing.' 'What? That this guy is a monster?' 'No look,' _She walked back over to her desk and brought back the autopsy photos that had just been sent through. _'I had Garcia send these over and it looks like the girls were beaten over weeks. Look at the bruising they are each at different stages, some even at the yellowing brown stage.' 'And?' _She couldn't believe that he wasn't making the connection. _'Either these girls were being beaten on the lead up to being taken, or they were taken much earlier on than we have been told.'_

The plane started to rumble moving down the track. Reid glanced around the seating. _'Where's Rossi?' _Everyone suddenly looked up as if only just realising the senior agent wasn't on board. Their eyes finally came to Hotch. '_He decided that he would sit this one out, he wanted to spend some time with family.' _They all knew it was something more than that but no one wanted to say. _'Garcia have you got the back grounds of our victims yet?' _Hotch quickly moved on breaking the silence. _'Already sent to your tablets. All three of our victims were snatched outside their high school after staying late to study. Meaning no witnesses and know surveillance footage. I think the school might want to be putting up some cameras after this. Anyway each one has been dumped at a barbeque joint along some highway near the school. I've checked out what each of these girls were like. Complete angels the type that didn't stay out late. They went to church. Kept up good grades at school. One was even leader of the celibacy club, which conflicts very nicely with the fact that they were all part of the cheer squad. And here's something interesting they are all flyers within the team. That's the girls that are thrown for all of you that have a set of balls. It seemed that these girls were at the top of their social ladder, with a guarded group of friends. This guy obviously had an issue with the populars at school.' 'Okay thanks Garcia' 'Keep safe my beauties' _

Analise and Spencer explained each of their questions about the way the girls were presented or treated. _'Well it could perhaps be a woman, who views them as her children but that doesn't explain the fact these girls were raped' _Morgan explained. _'Well it seems that the parents of these girls didn't notify the police as soon as they should have, so we need to speak to them as soon as we get there. But first off we aren't going to get anywhere if we are all exhausted. Yes Prentiss I saw that yawn, so let's get some rest it's going to be a long flight.' _Hotch instructed closing up the open files spread on the table. The team spread out trying to get as comfortable as possible. There was no way Lawrence was going to get any sleep. She could feel the scabbing wound crack every time she moved. Hotch was right, it was going to be a long flight.

_(thanks for reading please leave a comment letting me know what you thought)_


	4. Chapter 4: Longest Flight

**_Longest Flight_**

The plane was silent. Derek Morgan head was resting against the window eyes closed, music still blaring through the large headphones. Hotchner had a picture of his son folded up in his hand. He was facing toward the wall sleeping; he looked at the picture every night before sleeping. It kept the demons at bay. J.J slept soundly next to him, her book resting on the table in front of her. That was her way to forget the pressure that came with her job. Escaping into someone else's story leaving this world behind even if it was only words on a page. Spencer lay facing the back of the sofa. He was wide awake almost too awake. Something felt wrong. Something felt different. This case was keeping him up. He just wanted sleep to come. He heard a sharp breath coming from behind him. He didn't want to turn and see who was up with him. He just wanted to escape his thought. But it was impossible inside his head. That was the problem he was always thinking never a state of complete calm. And now with the sense of unease about the case he was restless. He clamped his eyes shut tight, trying to force the sleep to come. It was no use. He knew over the nights to come sleep would continue evade him

Analise stood up slowly making sure not to wake Emily who was passed out on the chair next to her. She turned as she heard Emily stir; as she did this she scraped the side of the table with her stomach, hitting the bandaged burn. She pulled back away from the table. She steadied herself leaning on the chair and closing her eyes for a moment. Breathing in deeply she waited for the pain to die down and made her way to the bathroom. It was small but she needed to be away from the team for at least a moment. Sliding the heavy door shut she locked herself in the confined cubicle. She starred in the smudged mirror, not even looking at herself just looking. Slowly she reached for her bag and pulled out the extra dressings she had brought to cover the burn. Setting them on the narrow counter she slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt. Pealing back the top edge of the tape she looked down to see the pusey mess that was hiding there. She wanted to be sick. Her skin looked as if it was bubbling, the red and yellow liquid glistening horribly on the surface.

_'Ana?' _It was Reid outside the door, he had seen her walk to the bathroom and when she hadn't come out for a while he had gotten up to check that she was okay. She wasn't always great with flying. _'Ana are you alright?' _He spoke softly so as to not wake the others. She was frozen then jumped into action her pulse racing. _'Yes, um- I'm fine don't worry I- I'll be out in a second.'_ She rushed shoving the medical supplies back into her bag before patting back down the edges of the old dressing. She hurriedly pushed the door open.

Spencer turned as he heard the door open. She was there, his face close to hers. He could feel her slow breath on his skin. She dropped her head heading back to her seat and dumping her bag. He stood there watching her go. Her movements suddenly enchanting him. Even in that split second with their bodies so close he had studied her. The way her fringe brushed her eyelashes as she blinked. The naturally ruby lips that hid her crooked smile. Each freckle. All 174 of them.

_(i hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave any comments)_


	5. Chapter 5: Angels For Devils

**_Angels For Devils_**

_The tear dropped unheard onto the cold floor as she allowed him to take her to the bed of demons. They waited hungrily shouting and calling to her. She curled closer to her captures chest. 'Why?' She whispered weakly into his ear. It was the first time she hadn't fought back. He had broken this one. He knew he would keep her. She wouldn't run. She had nothing left to run for. As he lay her down into the soft sheet, he watched as the tigers set upon her fighting to get their fill. All the while she looked to him. Her wet eyes staring right through him. Help me._

Spencer had been silent as he drove them to the station. Analise sat beside him cross legged. The radio was on but neither of them was really listening to it. The others had taken another car and were stopping off at the victims houses to question the parents again as it had appeared that something about their stories didn't match. They all felt there was something odd about this case. The guy just couldn't fit the one profile. What was he doing to these girls? Where was he taking them? Analise thought of these questions as Spencer took a left turn. All the girls were athletic and beautiful, with long hair. Maybe that was the type he was looking for and it actually had nothing to do with the fact these girls where high school angels.

Spencer glanced over at Lawrence, who was facing straight ahead face screwed up in concentration. He hadn't actually talked to her since they left the plane. He didn't know what to say. It was never normally hard to talk to Analise she was probably the only person who actually listened to him most of the time. Suddenly Ana turned to him looking confused. _'Spence I think you just missed our stop.' _She laughed gesturing to the police station they'd passed.

Sherriff Logan greeted them with even more files leading them to the conference room they were to use during their stay. _'I had expected more of you when I contacted Agent Jareau.' 'The rest of our team are already talking to the families we had some holes we needed to fill.' _Lawrence explained cautiously. _'Well I'm sure we could have filled you in ourselves.' _Unfortunately Aaron Hotchner didn't always trust the local police when it came to interviewing the families. They tended to sympathise and missed most of the key information. Logan was a large older man who had obviously had this job for years a lot like many of the other Sherriff's they had met.

The conference room way a good size with boxes filling the table, it was everything they had relating to the case. Spencer immediately walked over to the large pin board and started putting up they key information. He liked putting these together it was like fitting together a puzzle all they had to do was find the connecting pieces. Lawrence stood in the door way, She was tracing the outline of Tristen's work thinking, as she starred at the board Spencer was putting together. She looked at the bruised bodies of the young women. She knew what it felt like.

Spencer placed the final picture on the board. It was about the only real connection of these girls; the school. He flipped open his phone dialling Garcia. _'Have you been a bad boy?' _Her voice purred down the line. Sherriff Logan spat out his coffee. _'Garcia you are on speaker.' 'You name he price stud.' _Ana and Reid looked at each other and smiled knowingly. _'Garcie can you work your magic on Mount Vernon High?' 'I most certainly can my luscious Lisie, give me five minutes and I shall simply astound you.' _And with that she was gone. Spencer and Ana start to sift through the multiple files. The Sherriff stood still starring at the phone. _'I- uh – I'm going to go and – um yeah' _He shuffled awkwardly to the door and left.

_(i hope you like the story so far let me know your thoughts)_


	6. Chapter 6: School Meetings

**_School Meetings_**

_'Thanks Aaron, Reid and I will head over there now.'_ Reid looked up from Amber Cook the first victim's files. Ana turned quickly on her heals; she had a determined look on her face. _'When interviewing the first victims parents Prentiss managed to talk to her little sister. It turns out that Taylor Drevin was missing for about a week before it was reported. She wasn't the angel that she seems. She had been going out over weekends and just not coming home till after school on Monday.' _Reid tilted his head. _'Well it's normal for girls of this age to be sneaking out but they weren't that type of girl. So are you saying that they could have been meeting with the unsub months before they actually were taken.' _Spencer question. He knew the answer_. 'We need to get to the school.' _He grabbed his bag swinging it onto his shoulder, knocking the hot coffee on the table down the front of Analise's winced as the liquid seeped through the layers protecting the burn. She turned to face away from him. _'Ana- I –' 'Its fine-I have a spare shirt –in the car.' _Something in her voice wavered she walked out of the room holding her stomach. Spencer stood in silence, something was wrong. He just had to figure out what.

It was odd all the girls had turned up within the last two weeks out of the blue with no pattern to the days they turned up. It had been only three days since Naomi Harris was found. Surely another girl should turn up soon. They were missing something.

_'Miss Ranford?' _The strong looking woman turned to face where the voice had come from. She saw the tall man who had addressed her. He looked to slim for his own good. Standing next to him was a petite orange haired woman. _'Dr Spencer Reid and Analise Lawrence, we are here with the behavioural analysis unit of the FBI.' _She stood for a moment observing the doctor as he spoke. _'Could we talk to the students?' _She turned and started to walk away. _'It's about the girls Miss Ranford.' _She froze. The girls had been in the hands of the school and they turned up on the highways. _'I suggest you gather the girls in the gym immediately, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. We need to speak to them. They may be holding some key information about the deaths of these girls.' _J.J. walked straight past the stunned woman leaving her to trail behind.

Once all the girls of M.V.H. were gathered J.J. stood up allowing the gym to fall silent. She told the girls that someone was targeting this school, that any of them could be taken but there are precautions they could take. She explained the buddy system how this would keep them safe if they didn't drift from the pack. She asked for them to come forward with anything they may know. She informed them that the girls were already meeting with the man who would take them. If they knew of anyone else that was meeting with someone new they were to inform the police or come forward after. _'And mostly do not wait until it is too late.'_ The girls filed out of the gym. The roar of conversation drifted out after them. No one came forward no one knew anything,

The silence in the hall was finally broken by the sound of Reid's phone buzzing. Morgan took it out of his hand before he had time to answer it. _'Tell me something good sugar?_' Reid turned to me surprised_. 'Where did he even come from?' _Morgan quickly shushed him_. 'Well why don't I come over there and show you how I do it' _Morgan whispered seductively_. 'Seriously Morgan?' _Analise standing right next to him unfortunately had heard most of the conversation. We all stood for a while as Garcia filled Morgan in on what she had found. _'I love you woman.' _Hanging up he turned to the others. _'The girls were pregnant.' _

_(thanks for reading the next chapter will be a big one)_


	7. Chapter 7: Beaten

**_Beaten_**

_He watched the school waiting for the end of the day. The filthy whores would poor out of the doors and into his arms. But he needed girls now he had lost too many in the past week. They were unclean. He watched as the doors opened and the animals came flooding out. He would wait until there were few left. They would come to him. They always did. Asking if he needed help. Wondering why he was there. Always so many questions. Then he saw her, standing alone waiting to cross the road to the wood he was parked next too. She was golden. He needed her. She would complete the set. Yes. And she was coming right his way. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he pulled himself to the other side of the van. Just as she walked past he swung open the door. It hit her. She crumpled. _

They stood in silence for a moment processing the new information. _'He threw them away because they ruined his plans by getting knocked up.' 'This isn't just these three girls. It can't be. This guy has been hunting girls for years. He's using them a prostitutes and no one is going to pay for on if they are damaged goods.' 'So he gets rid of them and fast.' 'If he's lost three girls in the last two weeks surely he is now looking for more.' _Spencer was right they all knew he would be taking another girl and fast. His motive had changed. J.J. flipped open her phone dialling Hotch. _'Hotch you're on speaker. Garcia has found us some new information. These girls where pregnant.' _She explained_. 'Due to the fact there was multiple samples of DNA left on the bodies, it could mean that our unsub is in fact taking these girls into a prostitutes ring. We also think it would be possible that the guy is also dressing them in this manner not for himself but for the customers. They is high likely hood that due to the fact he has lost three of his girls in the last few weeks that he will be choosing other girls to replace them and will be needing them soon. This may lead him to change his process.' _Reid spoke quickly trying to explain every part of the theory. The other end was still. Hotch's voice came load and clearly down the phone. _'Lawrence, Morgan I want you to stay at the school until after the pupils have gone. Watch anyone surrounding the school. Stop anyone from going through the woods home, direct them along the roads. Reid I need you to get back here and start forming a geographical profile. J.J., I will meet you outside the police station, I need you to gather a press conference.'_

J.J. headed immediately for the door addressing them as she left. _'I'm going to find a computer, Reid I will meet you at the car in ten.' _Analise was rummaging in her bag. She prayed that she still had the pad and medical tape with her. Her hand closed around the role of tape. She walked towards the bathroom swiftly, holding the burn. She felt a firm hand close around her arm stopping her. She turned to face Spencer. _'Ana what's going on?' _She didn't want to look at him; she could feel the wound throbbing again. _'I'm just going to the bathroom Spencer.' _She turned to walk further down the now empty corridor. His hand stayed. _'Spencer will you please let go of me.' _She just wanted to get some air to the raw skin. _'No.' _His voice was firm. _'Something's not right. You're hiding something. Every time you think no one is looking your covering your stomach. But I am looking Ana; tell me what's going on. Are you pregnant?' _She was angry now. How could he be so stupid? She thought that if anyone would notice what was going on it was him. _'You couldn't be more far off Spencer.' _She scoffed. _'Now will you let me go there is nothing to tell?' _She pulled her arm away wincing. He reached for the hem of her shirt. _'Spencer!' _She batted his hand away. It was too late. He stood there for a moment stunned. Her stomach was covered in scars and bruises. He covered his mouth. He felt sick. Her eyes were burning with anger. _'Ana-I—' 'Don't.' _She snapped. He went to hold her hand. She pulled away. _'DONT touch me Spencer.'_ Her eyes were filling as she turned backing into the bathroom.

She shut the door sinking down to the tiled floor. He pressed his hand to the door, listening to her tears on the other side. He wanted to say something he just didn't know what. She was so infuriated with him; he knew she didn't want to hear anything he had to say right now. He had crossed a line.

_ (let me know what you think so far, thanks for reiding haha)_


	8. Chapter 8: Not A School Girl

**_Not A School Girl_**

_'Reid? What are you doing?' _J.J.'s voice made him start. He had been sitting outside the girls bathroom for the last ten minutes_. 'Hotch has tried to call you?' 'Sorry I.-' _He got up and glanced at the door to the bathroom_. ' An- I-um I'm coming now.' _J.J. and Reid started for the exit. Reid turned hearing the door open behind then. Analise stood looking at him for just a moment. He knew what the look meant. He wasn't going to tell anyone, he wasn't sure he even understood what he had seen. He wasn't about to ask.

Morgan ran up behind Ana._ 'Lawrence, we got around ten minutes till bell goes we should go wait by the entrance.' _She turned pulling her eyes from the door that Spencer had just gone through. She was still furious. It was her business not his. She loathed him. How dare he? _'Lawrence!' _Morgan shouted from round the next corridor. She stormed after him. They got lost a couple of times but finally managed to find the front of the school. Standing either side of the door in silence they waited for class to end. Soon enough the corridors were full of students ready to go home for the weekend. Their ears were full of chat about parties they were going to and friends they were going to visit. Ana spilled out with the students, while Morgan stood at the steps observing seeing who was talking to who making sure no one was being approached. It seemed the unsub wasn't even there. Perhaps they had got it wrong.

_He watched the school waiting for the end of the day. The filthy whores would poor out of the doors and into his arms. But he needed girls now he had lost too many in the past week. They were unclean. He watched as the doors opened and the animals came flooding out. He would wait until there were few left. They would come to him. They always did. Asking if he needed help. Wondering why he was there. Always so many questions._

_His hungry eyes watched her as she leant against the wall._

Analise watched as the girls formed into groups as J.J. had instructed. She notice a small girl laugh and head into the woods. She disappeared into the trees. Her friends waited at the edge begging her to come back. Soon they gave up and strutted off down the road. Ana moved from the wall she was leaning again. Little did she know the school girl wasn't his prize.

_His eyes were drawn to a group of girls calling to their friend. He went back to look at the wall. She wasn't there. Then he saw her, standing alone waiting to cross the road to the wood he was parked next too. She was golden. He needed her. She would complete the set. Yes. And she was coming right his way. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he pulled himself to the other side of the van. Just as she walked past he swung open the door. It hit her. She crumpled._

Morgan stood watching as the last of the student left in pairs from the car park. The few cars that were left started to pull away. Something felt wrong. He froze suddenly realising. He picked up his phone rushing to dial. The panic rose from his gut. _'Morga—' 'She's gone! Reid! Reid he took her! She was here! I took my eyes off her for a moment! She's gone!—Reid?!' _There was movement on the other end of the line. _'REID.'_ Hotch's calm voice came over the line._'Morgan, Im sending Prentiss, J.J. and I will be over soon. Keep calm, I need you to try and remember where and when you last saw her.' _There was a loud bang on the other end follow by J.J.'s voice he couldn't make out quiet what she was saying. Someone was shouting. _'Hotch?!'_ _'We'll be there soon'. _The line when dead.

_(thanks for all the lovely comments, keep letting me know what you think)_


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

**_Gone_**

_'Morga—' 'She's gone! Reid! Reid he took her! She was here! I took my eyes off her for a moment! She's gone!— _

Emily Prentiss watched as Dr Spencer Reid fell to his knees. His hand fell dropping the phone from his ear. _'Spencer? Spence?'_ J.J. crouched at his side. She past Aaron the phone. Hotchner stepped past the silent doctor out into the corridor.

Spencer couldn't breathe. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was paralyzed. J.J. at his side pulling him to his feet. They settled his into a chair. _'Spencer? What is going on?'_ Their voices were distant he didn't want to hear them. He gasped for air. Emily kneeled at his feet placing her hands on his knees. _'Reid you need to calm down and tell us what is going on.' _Aaron Hotchner lent against the wall outside the conference room. Suddenly from behind him there was a deafening smash. He rushed to the doorway. _'Spencer! It's going to be alright we're going to find her, SPENCER!' _He had burst up knocking over the pin board throwing the glass Emily had given him at the wall. Reid turned to face the team, tears streaming down his thin face, anger and hurt swimming in his eyes. _'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! WHAT IF WE DONT FIND HER! WHAT THEN J.J.?!'_ He sunk to the floor broken. _'She hates me.' _He whispered desperately.

_'Hotch?!'_ _'We'll be there soon'. _The line when dead.

The room was silent, Emily turned to her boss. _'Is it true?'_ He didn't answer just starred and the boy curled up against the wall. _'Prentiss get to the school.' _She left not even questioning what he had said. The eyes of the policemen who had heard the commotion followed her to the door. She turned to see the conference room door close. Aaron's voice carried through the walls. He wasn't holding back even mildly. J.J. mumbled pleading with him. Spencer threw the door open wiping his face clean heading after Prentiss. He got into the black SUV shoving the keys in the ignition and turning. J.J. came sprinting toward to car as he pulled away. 'SPENCER.'

The road whipped past him. He drove determined. His eyes bore straight ahead. He saw the school not even slowing down. Morgan was sat on the steps he had a phone to his ear. The black car stopped violently in front of the building. Spencer threw the door open heading straight to Morgan, who slowly stood up. Spencer reached him throwing the phone to the ground. _'Sit.' 'Spencer, Hotch—' 'SIT DOWN.' _Morgan sat on the grey hard step. Spencer sat down facing him. _'We are going to do a memory exorcise okay.' _His voice was firm, he wasn't asking. _'You have the information we need you just have to remember it.' _

_(the next chapter will be longer i just wanted to get spencers side in)_


	10. Chapter 10: Painless

**_Painless_**

Analise's unconscious body was slumped against the wooden wall. He sat on the chair watching her. Yes. He had made the right choice she was perfect. She began to stir from her blackened state. He took the rope binding her ankles. He felt the hard shape on her calf. He dropped the rope suddenly. Lifting her trouser leg he saw what lay beneath. The black barrel of the gun that was strapped to her. Quickly he pulled it out of its pouch throwing it across the room. He didn't need it. He knew she would comply. They always did.

The cold wind blew through the boards and onto her back. She breathed in deeply. The room was silent. She was no longer at the school. Where was she? Slowly she opened her eyes. She pulled back from the grinning face that was pressed close to hers and kicked out. His smile was gone. He looked confused. She felt the tight rope around her wrists and ankles. His hand slammed down on her knees. She yelled out as he forced them down. Breathing in close to her ear he pushed her copper hair away from her neck tracing the buttons of her blouse. She squirmed under his clammy finger. _'Tut tut tut, stay still now, I'm not here to hurt you. I need you to do something for me.' _His hot breath purring on her neck. He pushed his lips against her forcefully. She shut her eyes tight shoving the animal away. He laughed biting onto her lip. He continued to kiss her passionately. She pulled away then throwing her head forward knocking the beast off balance. He sat on the floor smirking happily at her. _'Up' _he commanded_. 'Up up up UP.' _He screamed pulling her to a standing position.

She glanced at her surroundings quickly. She appeared to be in some kind of barn. There was a single chair opposite her and that was it. Simple nothing more.

The tall man strode towards her hands curling around a kitchen knife. She backed slowly to the wall. _'I told you I wasn't going to hurt you'_ He whispered as he reached her. Steadily he started to saw at the thick rope. The moved away settling the knife beside the chair. As he bent down Analise ran for the large bashing against it, struggling with the lock. _'No no no no! NO!' _She screamed as she was pulled backwards by the collar of her shirt. He let go throwing her against the wall. She gasped desperately for oxygen. The movement of his bony fingers made her shiver. With each button her undid he counted. _'One.' 'Two.' 'Three.' 'Four.' Five.' 'Six.'_ The soft material fell from her shoulders and onto the floor. She starred at the heap of material as his hands poked and prodded Tristen's bruises and scars. Finally he reached the tape. He stopped fingers tracing the edge. He began to pull at the bottom corner. _'No, please I-' 'Let me see you.' _There was a quick ripping sound as he pulled away the bandage. That's when she struck. Kneeing him in the chest forcing him to double over, he grabbed at her skin fingers closing around what the bandage had hidden. She called out ask he broke the scab, striking the side of his face with her elbow. His grip released. She ran again for the door. His laugh was tin like and empty as he reached her. She was scrambling trying to force the heavy door open. A knife came to her throat and pushed. Her heart was racing. How had this happened?

As the man walked her back the chair she thought of her team. They would find her; they had to, it was their job. Slumping onto the seat the knife was removed from her throat. His face came in front of hers again as he tied her feet to the legs of the chair. She could still feel the pain of her burn where his fingers had been. Once again he tuted waving a finger in front of her nose _'I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you now. You see I can't have you misbehaving.' _His large hand was pressed against her breast plate. As he pushed down she whimpered softly. _'Oh?' _His voice was playful but her didn't stop crushing her. There was a crunch followed by excruciating pain. She screamed in agony as he continued to press down. His lips moved but she didn't hear his cruel word. The pain overwhelming her, the blackness came.


	11. Chapter 11: Meet The Tigers

**_Meet The Tigers_**

_She had woken up in the bed with him on top of her. She couldn't move. Final he finished. Kissing her softly on the cheek. 'You're perfect.' He continued to stroke and the slap her distraught face. Had that really just happened? He dressed himself watching her silent body, then left. She heard the door click locked behind him. A small moan escaped her lips as the feeling came back into her arm. He had drugged her. This man was truly evil. Her soft sound turned into a cry growing louder. How much longer would it be? The movement now fully back in her body she reached the wall, arms out stretched stopping her fall. Her elbows buckled sending her to the floor. Pulling the sheet over to cover herself she slept. Cold and alone. _

It had been a whole twenty four hours since Analise Lawrence had gone missing. The team were sat in the conference room again. Reid was pacing from wall to wall. They had nothing. _'Agent Hotchner.' _The scrawny policeman stood in the door way. The whole team stood up hoping for some good news. Or at least something that would help them find their friend. _'A Mister Pete Jackson is here to speak with you. He says he has some information that may help you.' 'Reid. Get Mr Jackson into an interview room. Try not to do anything stupid.' _All eyes fell to the thin agent. They all knew he felt a connection to Ana. He was the only one who was fully convinced she was still alive. He followed Aaron out into the corridor; however before he reached the door Morgan was in front of him. _'You don't have to do this, he's only testing you.' _Spencer looked at him dryly. _'Yes I do. It's my job.' _He pushed his way past the strong man and closed the door without another word.

The team watched intently as Reid sat down opposite the sweating hulk of a man. The man refused all they had offered him; this was a sign that he felt guilty about something. Reid started. _'What is it that you are here for Mr Jackson? To gloat?' _Reid's voice didn't waver. The man looked actually shocked by this accusation. Reid sighed laying out the photos of the girls. Pete Jackson looked away. He felt sick. Reid knew that the unsub would never do this when presented with his work. What was this guy hear for? _'I never killed those girls!' _Jackson pleaded. He was telling the truth. _'Have you ever seen these girls before Mr Jackson?' _The sweat was beading on the man's forehead. _'I- I didn't know what- I- he told me they—I saw someone had taken your friend and well I might know where she is—but but I swear I've done nothing wrong.' 'You seem to be awful nervous for an innocent man.' Spencer was losing his patients. 'How do you know these girls?!'_ '_I PAID FOR A NIGHT WITH THEM, okay? There.' _The doctor turned nodding to the mirror. He was right she would be alive, if they found her quick enough.

Spencer left the room unable to look at the balding man any longer. He was disgusting. He felt Morgan's arm round his shoulder. _'You did good kid.' _Then he turned walking into the hot room. Derek Morgan was going to find out where he was with these girls. And hopefully he could get the information that would save the others.

_The door clicked open. The tigers entered but found no pray. From what little strength Ana had left she kicked out from behind the door striking one in the side. Another yelled as she brought her palm to his nose. The last fled calling for help. Again the voice came echoing down the corridor. 'Tut tut Analise. They pay a lot for you my darling.' As he came to face her she saw the flickering needle in his hand. 'This will make it better, more fun. No?' She back into the corner hugging her arms. There was no way the needle would touch her skin again. From behind the door appeared on of the tigers, the gun pointed to her head. The prick broke through the skin. She felt the cool liquid run up her veins. This time she didn't pass out but fell limp into his out stretched arms. She heard them coming down the corridor as the heartless man lowered her onto the bed. The men stood looking in at the twisted body of the girl. She counted them. One. Two. Five. Seven. Eight. Eight men of Satan. Her eyes the only thing she could move. Their eyes had not a single tear to shed for this meaningless mangled whore. She had made them very happy. It had all gone perfectly. A single moan escaped her lips. She watches motionlessly as the men left. He wasn't done yet. Now it was his turn._

(sorry the chapter was so dark) 


	12. Chapter 12: Dreaming

**_Dreaming_**

_The dark sky above her cold body was still. How long had it been minutes hours even days maybe. There was no question of when they would find her anymore, it was how. Down a dark alley amidst the creatures of the night. Discarded in the harbour. Publicly displayed for all too see. Would they even find her at all? A harsh wind swarmed over head making the hair on her bare skin stand on end. She heard the distant beeping. It was time. He came to her as she lay on the grass outside. Once again he admired how perfect she was. He pushed through the door in the hot tear dropped unheard onto the cold floor as she allowed him to take her to the bed of demons. They waited hungrily shouting and calling to her. She curled closer to her captures chest. 'Why?' She whispered weakly into his ear. It was the first time she hadn't fought back. He had broken this one. He knew he would keep her. She wouldn't run. She had nothing left to run for. As he lay her down into the soft sheet, he watched as the tigers set upon her fighting to get their fill. All the while she looked to him. Her wet eyes staring right through him. Help me. _

The darkness curled thick in the air. The swat team was in place, they had finally managed to track his guy down. Aaron only hope that she was in there. He look at the young man crouched next to him. His body was even thinner than normal under the blue vest. The sooner this ended the better. His team was falling apart. Morgan's voice came over the radio. _'Hotch we have movement, back door has opened then closed again.' _This was all they needed. Hotch signalled for the team to start moving in. They slowly creped along the deserted field. The laughter of the men inside rang in Spencer's ears. He knew what they were doing. He didn't want to think about it. Hotch was next to him as they lent against the outside wall. The swat team circled the door.

The men began to drink laughing heartily as she lay waiting. They moved closer slowly removing her dress. She didn't need the drug any more to keep her still. She didn't care anymore. It was over. She just wanted to finish it quickly. The first of the demons began to reach down. Brushing her skin with his fingers. There was a crash. _'F.B.I.' _She continued to lay still, was she dreaming?

The swat team was in the men didn't run only frozen shocked by what was happening. Spencer Reid pushed his way past Aaron who was standing in the doorway as the arrested men were filling out. His shoulder smacked into one of the filthy men in his desperation to see if it was her. Morgan grasped onto the fighting mans shoulders. He tried to force himself free. _'Reid. Reid! You don't want to see her. Not like this.' _He continued to struggle as Derek escorted him out of the busy room. _'MEDICS we need medics!' _Spencer could hear Emily's voice calling over the commotion. Morgan forced him onto the ground as two high visibility jackets raced toward the door. He stopped struggling as he saw them carry a limp body out of the crime scene. Morgan let go, turning to face the house. Reid watched as they place her on the gurney. Morgan felt him smack into his shoulder as he ran past. He let him go.

Spencer slammed into Prentiss as she went to climb into the ambulance. She turned shocked _'Spencer- I' _He looked her in the eye forgivingly. _'Let me go with her.' _She looked slowly glanced over to Hotch who nodded. She moved aside as he hurried into the vehicle.

She looked so small. Her eyes closed. Spencer reached for her hand. Entwining his long fingers through hers _'I'll never let him hurt you,'_ he watched as a tear fell from her eye. As he wiped it away the doctor lent over her to check that there was no serious damage. As he did this her eye swung open. She began thrashing violently. _'NO NO NO I DONT WANT IT I DONT IVE BEEN GOOD!' _She was screaming attempting to get up. The paramedic rushed to hold her down. This only made her scream more. _'STOP IT YOURE SCARING HER!' _Spencer yelled pushing the man away. He began to stroke the young woman's face bringing her closer to him. She closed her eyes again slipping back into a haunted sleep.

_(their story is far from over stay tuned)_


	13. Chapter 13: No Such Friends

**_No Such Friends_**

_Analise lay still. Watching as the door once again opened ready to reveal the next demon to take her then leave. They didn't stop or slow down as she cried only carried on harder as if her tears were clapping them on. However this time standing in the door of hell was the devil himself. Smiling away, waiting for her to fight back. She tried to run but something was stopping her. As she thrashed the rope began to cut deeper into her. He stepped closer slowly reaching for her face. A soft shh sound came from his lips as her caressed her cheek. Her screams were deafening. _

They had saved her. Though it didn't feel like it as Spencer looked into the room at her battered figure. She was starved and had multiple injuries these would heal with time. But he couldn't take away the memories. He watched as a young doctor filled out the rest of her paperwork. The man looked up at Spencer nodding solemnly before walking past leaving them alone. He hadn't seen her hazel eyes sparkle in a while he longed for this as he entered the room. The thought of seeing the joy in them again made him smile. As he did so her body started to thrash violently. She was mumbling desperately trying to be heard. He raced to her side. She was fighting with the demons again inside her head. Spencer reaches to her freckled cheek attempting to calm her. He hushed her softly stroking her smooth face. Her screams were deafening. Her eyes breaking open still living the horror's she was imagining. He reached for her trying to fight them for her. This only made it worse. The nurse's flew into the room. He was fumbling, desperate to take away her pain. Screams echoed in his ears as she squirmed pushing him away. _'Sir you're going to have to leave!' _The woman yelled over the madness_. 'I- I can help- I shh Ana please!' _As he reached for her again she turned away closing herself into a ball. He drew back his hand heart breaking, as one of the nurses escorted him out of the room shutting the door. Silence. Was it him? Why?

_She watched the angels come taking the tall figure away as he grabbed at her. She heard the door click shut. She was safe. For now._

Aaron was followed by a rather nervous looking Emily. Garcia came behind Derek in tow looking distraught. Aaron stopped suddenly causing Emily to crash into his shoulder. Reid was curled head on his knees against the door. Derek strode quickly to him. Aaron grasped onto the strong mans shirt who only shrugged him off walking to the broke man. As Morgan knelt next to him Spencer's head shot up he knocked Morgan down standing over the confused looking man. _'Reid!' _The voice of his boss made him turn. '_I- I'm sorry Morgan- I just – I thought you were someone else.' 'Evidently!' _Morgan stated pushing himself up from the floor highly confused about what had just happened. _'How is she?' _Garcia's hand was gentle against Reid's arm._ 'She's awake.' _He spoke just loud enough for them to hear. Slowly J.J. moved the door open. A small smile greeted her. Morgan still stood staring at Reid as the girls fussed over there team paused as he walked past Spencer. He gestured for him to go ahead Spencer staid shaking his head. _'You go ahead; I'm going to stay out her for a while.' _His eyes were tired. Finding his friend like this must have taken its toll. Hotch had heard about what had happened on the way to the hospital, no wonder he needed a break after being here all night.

_The angels with friendly faces fluttered around her. The grey man stepped into the door way. She pushed the girls away begging them to go. They had to get out be safe. _

Aaron stood facing the agent in the bed, she looked so small. Suddenly her face dropped as their eyes met. He stepped into the room as she started pushing herself deeper into the sheets. _'Go go quickly GO GO.' _She held onto Garcia begging her to leave. Aaron stopped. _'Hunny what's going on its fine tell me!?' _Analise continued to fight with the girls. Hotch felt Morgan at his shoulder. _'No no no no.' _She was whimpered to herself bringing her knees to her chest. Reid stepped into the room pushing Aaron and Morgan out as the girls looked at them confused. They didn't fight with him but walked away willingly.

_The door clicked shut. Angels around her, she was safe in their arms._

Hotch turned to face Spencer, he was confused. _'Reid, what was that?' _Morgan spoke his thoughts. Both of the men starred straight at him. His back to them Spencer began to explain. _'It- it will only be for a while longer. But I ha-had to test it. Just to be sure.' _He played with the skin on the back of his hand. _'Her drugs test came back.' _He turned to face them now. _'He drugged her using a hallucinogenic that would temporarily immobilize her. There are still traces of it in her blood. Its causing her to be in a state between what's actually happening and what's really going on. She is partially reliving the memories as what she believes to be reality. Currently it appears—' _his voice caught._ 'It um appears that she is seeing all males as the men who raped her.' _The lump in his throat grew larger. _'We- we- can't actually do anything to stop these delusions. The only way to end them is to let it run its course.' _He turned away from their stern faces afraid to let them see his tears. A hand rested firm on his shoulder. He couldn't cope with the fact she saw him as one of her monsters_. 'Reid, you didn't do those things to her man.' _He knew this was the truth as the small drop ran down his cheek. How could he save her from the demons when he was one of them?

_(back in school so will update as much as possible, feel free to leave a thought)_


	14. Chapter 14: Back To My Arms

**_Back To My Arms_**

Analise Lawrence was back after her forced three month leave from the only thing that brought her joy in her life. It had been hell. Tristen wouldn't even look at her since he brought her home from the hospital. The only good thing about this was he didn't lay a finger on her. She repulsed him. That's what hurt her the most. The doctor told her that her injuries were healing nicely and that they had been giving some special treatment to the burns her capture had left. Spencer was with her at this announcement; she was worried that he would bring it up but he hadn't even tried to talk about it. She hadn't seen the team since her discharge from the hospital. Spencer almost seemed to be avoiding her. She didn't fully recall the first week after she was saved or the night for that matter, Hotchner however had informed her of the drugs that had been found in her system. She knew that Spencer struggled with drugs in the past. She wondered if this was his reason for the lack of contact. As her car turned into the grey car park of the BAU it dawned on her that the last time she had spoken to him before the incident she hurt him pretty bad.

Before facing the 'welcome back' and 'how are you feeling's she looked at her reflection in the wing mirror. She hadn't eaten enough lately and it was beginning to show. Unfortunately she didn't see this. The face she saw looking back didn't belong to her. It was in fact her reflection but she couldn't stand to look any longer, stopping this by clamping her eyes shut. She wondered how different it had been for the team without her. She couldn't help feeling that she would be more helpful to turn around and leave. The thought of spending another day full of disapproving looks from Tristen killed her. So taking a deep long breathe she pushed the door open.

Hotch was sat in his desk when the knocking filled the room. _'Come in.' _He commanded. The woman slowly stepped into the room. _ 'Hotch?!' _ He didn't look up expecting the addresser to continue. _'Did you forget?' 'Forget what?'_ He still hadn't looked up, continuing to fill in the papers covering his desk. Finally after she had neither spoke nor left he swung his eyes up to see a rather angry looking J.J. _'We have been waiting for the briefings for ten minutes now are you coming or can we leave.' _He looked shocked by what the agent had just said. Still standing in the door she watched as he hurriedly tried to gather his things. Hotch was never this forgetful but then again it had been a hard few weeks.

As he followed J.J. into the conference room he was greeted by a crowd of sarcastic clapping. He made his way past the immature group of adults. _'Yes yes we all forget things now and again.' _His tone was dry as he silenced the team. Garcia stood next to him at the front facing the still amused group. _'So as you all know there have been a—' _She stopped, starring straight ahead. A hand flew to her mouth as the rest of the team turned. Spencer stood up abruptly. Hotch had know he was forgetting something. The room was still. They were in shock; the skeletal version of Analise Lawrence stood her now dull eyes looking back at them. It was obvious she would be different than before what had happened but none of they had expected this. She was drained. No one had remembered. They had tried to forget.

_(the love story will start to form soon, feel free to leave your thoughts)_


	15. Chapter 15: Spencer

**_Spencer_**

Analise walked slowly into the room as everyone began to settle down again. Spencer however was still in awe he stood staring at her his big brown eyes looked more than sad. He watched as what remained of the troubled agent sat neatly in the chair. It looked as if she was flooding up as she crossed he legs underneath her. Lawrence turned her head to face him, the room was still silent. She looked to each of them. _'Garcia, will you please close your mouth, did you really not expect me at all?' _Everyone laughed and a beam came across her face. It was the first time she had smiled properly in months. Spencer saw a glimpse of the woman he longed to reappear forever. Garcia went on to congratulate the team on putting away the horror of a man that they had caught for the San Francisco shootings. It was an easy case he left a lot of trails but Ana couldn't help feeling she simply wasn't needed.

Emily watched through the shutters of the conference room as the tiny figure curled onto her desk chair and reached for the first on the mountain of paper work. _'Hotch? Does she look happy to you?' _Her boss was the only one left in the large room, she could hear him shuffling behind her. The noise stopped. She turned. His head was down his arms supporting him. He took in a deep breath. _'How happy would you be?'_ He asked the question calmly but Emily could see how insensitive her question was. _'Should we say something? Do you think she knows?' 'Leave it, she will come to us when she is ready.' _Hotch just hoped he was right and that she would open up sooner rather than later. He had been making sure she was going to the therapy they had set up for her, and she had. But Analise was clever she answered the question with answers she knew they wanted to hear. Reid had done exactly the same thing. He had fooled everyone, why couldn't she?

Spencer couldn't focus on his paperwork. Ana's laughter rung in his ears. It made his heart flutter. She was happy. He desperately wanted to join in with her and Morgan's conversation but knew she didn't want to talk to him. What he would give just to hold her again. He knew to keep his distance; he couldn't look at her without thinking of the scars he had seen at the school that day. Had she done that too herself. No. Ana was a happy person, but he knew more than anyone that too often than not it was simply a front to hide the pain. He had felt exactly the same way for at least a year after Tobias Hankel. He hoped to god she wouldn't have to go through the torture for that long. He looked up as she shoed Morgan away from her desk. Opening the file in front of her she began to play with the copper strands that fell round her waist. He watched as the light danced of gold and amber. He had missed her. Running his fingers through his knotting hair pushing it away from his eyes he turned back to the papers. He closed his eyes as he tried once again to concentrate. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

As he looked up he saw that she had gone. He looked round confused. Morgan and Prentiss were still at their desks. It seemed that she had disappeared. His eyes were heavy as he pulled himself to his feet. He moved swiftly to the break room. He had hoped he would find her there. He was right. She turned as she heard a movement behind her. As she did this she just had time to see the man's face as he pulled her close their hands entwining as his soft lips pressed against hers. Her eyes closed. She pulled out from the kiss but kept close feeling his steady breath on her cheeks. _'Spencer.'_

_(i hope you enjoy the next part of the story, keep letting me know your thoughts)_


	16. Sorry Guys!

i am so sorry i have been super packed with school and film stuff but i will trying to write and post as many as possible this weekend.


	17. Chapter 16: Talk To Me

**_Talk To Me_**

As Spencer pulled away he felt her hand press softly on his face. Analise's eyes glittered as she smiled at the man in front of her. She pulled closer to his body resting her forehead on his, their lips almost touching. She had never felt this safe. His fingers were entwined behind her waist. She felt so small in his hands. He could hear the waves of her breathing. He hadn't seen her eyes light up this much before. He knew she wasn't happy but he would try hard to fix her. Spencer could stay like this forever. Just to be close to her. Know she was safe. Nothing could touch her here.

Their smiles could light up a room, they knew in a room full of profilers they couldn't hide whatever this was but Spencer didn't care he just knew it was right. He watched her from his desk as she flitted from place to place hardly ever pausing but only to look over at him and beam. He twirled his pen forcing himself to concentrate on the paper he was desperately trying to finish. He had only started it this morning but Spencer usually took around a day or two to write a paper and he was finding this one particularly easy. Finally he got back into his work writing page after page. He threw in the occasional joke chuckling to himself as he did so even though he knew most people who read the paper wouldn't actually understand them. He barely noticed as people started to flow out through the doors. The bullpen was almost empty when Ana came to his desk. She knocked twice on his desk. He looked up suddenly realising where he was again. He sprang to his feet facing her. She laughed at him, her voice light and airy. _'Spencer we were allowed to go a half hour ago?' _She watches his eyes as they glanced at the clock on the wall. _'Oh I um- I just—' _He started to fumble around his desk. Suddenly stopping and spinning back to face her. _'Can I give you a ride home?'_ She looked shocked. _'I mean if you –' 'Only if you pick me up tomorrow?' _He took a moment to process this before suddenly rushing to gather his messy papers and shove them in his beaten up messenger bag.

As they headed for Spencer's car they talked about the team and how much they had missed Ana being around, they moved on to talk about Hotch and J.J.'s families but never once mentioned what had happened. Spencer didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She would have to talk about it at some point but he would wait until she was ready. Would she ever be ready? He didn't want to think about it. Ana slowly slid into the passenger seat placing her files on the floor, she watched Spencer's hands as he turned the key. He faced her smiling as they pulled out of the empty car park.

Analise directed him to her block of flats. They came to a stop, Ana sat for a moment just thinking how right this was. She leant down gathering her things. He opened the passenger door in a gentlemanly fashion. Throwing her bag over her slim shoulders she stepped out of the car and into his arms. She tilted her head to face his and reached up tangling her fingers in his hair. His eyes traced her face, taking in every detail. She looked so different yet he could still count 174 freckles. Yes it was still Analise Lawrence wrapped in his embrace. His hands pulled her closer to him as he once again pressed his lips against hers. Slowly Ana depend the kiss. She had missed this feeling, praying it would never end. Finally he pulled away softly and took her hand is his walking towards the stair case. Smiling to herself she followed willingly. Their fingers were tightly interlocked as they almost ran up to her apartment. He watched her hair bounce as she walked quickly dragging him behind. Tripping over his feet Spencer slipped laughing as Analise pulled him back to his feet. Their lips were locked again as she pushed him against the wall.

They reached the door. His hands were in her hair twirling it rhythmically. She pulled herself closer to him, her hands around his neck pulling him closer. She felt so safe. Hearing a bang from inside the door Spencer pull away. Ana's eyes widened. Fear ran through her. Tristen. _'ANAILISE!' _She could hear by his voice that Tristen was drunk again. She wondered if he had been watching. _'GET IN HERE!' _Spencer reached for the door. Ana blocked his hand shaking her head and pushing him towards the stairs. Tristen reached the door as Spencer tried to fight off Ana. Yanking open the door Tristen reached for Ana dragging her behind him. She yelped and his hand closed around her wrist. _'Who the fuck is this?!' _He said turning his back to Spencer. Mouth open she remained silent. Tristen's hand struck her face forcing her to face the wall. Spencer stepped forward shocked by what had just happened. A firm hand slammed against his chest stopping him from going any further. Tristen had come to him, his eyes full of disgust. His fist closed around Spencer's shirt. He drew him in close. He could smell the alcohol on the animal's breath. _'Tristen don't.' _Ana pleaded. Spencer was pushed to the floor. His head made contact with the hard floor. Tristen's hand curled around the blade. _'Tristen!' _ Screaming she stood in-between the two of them. Slowly she reached up touching the fuming mans rough face. _'Please.' _Spencer looked down. _'Go inside we can do this later yes?' _He pulled her in to a forceful kiss before turning and slamming the door behind him.

Spencer watched from the floor as her shoulders shook. He pushed himself up, her back was still to him. Placing his hand on her arm he wanted to understand what was going on. She turned to face him her face red where his hand had made contact. _'Talk to me.' _ She shook her head pushing back the tears. She knew what was waiting for her on the other side of the dark door. Spencer stepped closer to her tiny body. Her shaking hand pushed against him. A fresh tear again spilled down her face. _'Don't Spencer please just don't.' _And she was gone leaving him alone in the hall. All she really wanted to do was scream for help. The thud came from the other side of the door as he ran down the stairs unheard by Spencer.

_(sorry for the late update)_


	18. Chapter 17: Tristen

**_Tristen_**

Analise could feel Tristen's eyes boring into her back from the other side of the dark room. His laboured breath heavy. Closing her eyes Ana rested her still spinning head against the hard cold door. The steps of the lumbering man grew closer. Suddenly she was back with the tigers. Screwing her eyes tighter she pushed the memory away. Tristen's hand clamped round her shoulder. With one swift motion he turned her to face him slamming her body roughly onto the solid wall. His strong fingers curled around her arms stopping her escaping. The grasp was firm. She bit hard on her lip stopping the helpless whimpers that came with the pain. His grip loosened it seemed as if he was letting her go. As he pulled back she went with him not wanting to fight his vice like grip. Anger rose in Tristen. Why would she do this to him? He loved her?! Ana yelped as his hand tightened quickly. He pulled her close. _'Disgusting.' _He spat the word at her. Her head smacked against the concrete floor. She was consumed by the suffocating blackness.

Spencer couldn't sleep he wandered from room to room silently. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to know was what was going on. On the other hand he had a pretty damn good idea who had scarred her. Even the thought of it made him feel – yep – he through his shaking body over the sink. He retched violently as the sick spilled out covering the white porcelain. Wiping his mouth he coughed dryly. Ana, that was all he could think of. What had happened when that door had closed? Supporting himself against the door frame he reached for his coat. He wanted – no – needed her there with him. Just to know she was alright.

As Spencer reached the door, the hall way was still. All he wanted to do was open the dark door but he feared what may be waiting on the other side for him. He almost screamed as it swung open. Analise threw herself at the tall figure. _'Ana?' _His voice was soft and soothing as her tears fell silently onto his shirt. Once again his arms were around her. She was safe. His hand slotted under her chin tilting her head up to look at him. Again he felt the sickness rise. There was blood dried on the side of her face running down from her hair line. Swallowing hard she turned away from him covering the place where her head had hit the floor. Before she knew it Spencer was through the doorway.

Spinning around and rushing after him she had to steady herself against the bland wall. Spencer was getting he away from this animal now. He raced from room to room until he found what was obviously Ana's. Anger stirred deep in Spencer as he thought of all the torture that she would have gone through in this room. He shook his head scooping up the clothes and shoving them in the bag he had found. As she reached the room Analise saw him packing her things. All she could think of was Tristen. _'Spencer please it's—' _His head whipped round to face her his eyes full of anger before quickly turning back to what he was doing. _'Its nothing really, he is—' _Spencer jumped to his feet dropping the bag. He was shaking with rage as he reached her. _'Don't you dare defend him Ana! Don't you dare! Look at yourself do you think this is nothing!' _She was silent. But there were footsteps coming down the hall. Spencer pulled his gun.


	19. Chapter 18: Twisted

**_Twisted_**

The hulking figure stood a matter of steps away from the two agents. The man froze as his eyes clocked Spencer. Confusion ran across Tristen's face, his eyebrows furrowed. However the confusion faded and was replaced with a fiery rage as Analise placed a small hand of Spencer's chest. Why was he here? Tristen reached for Ana's shirt. He was met by a black gun aimed at his head. Again he stopped now in reaching distance of the feeble woman. _'She's leaving.'_ Tristen eyes flashed to the tiny woman then back to the barrel. _'Ana I want you to get the bag and leave.' _Spencer's voice was calm. She was silent. _'Ana!'_ She was starring at the heavy breathing man. _'Spencer please just move the gun.'_ Spencer held the gun were it was he was disgusted by the monster in front of it. _'Please.'_ Her eyes glistened. Did she still pity this man after all he had done. Still starring into the hazel eyes Spencer this weapon. Mistake.

Tristen saw his chance. He took the Stanley knife out of his pocket flicking it between his fingers. Bring his elbow up, he smacked Spencer's jaw. Then pining him up against wall. Analise's fingers were so close to the gun lying in the door way. Tristen lashed out hit boot making hard contact with her side. Gasping for air she watched helpless as Spencer struggled under the weight of the man. Tristen brought his am against Spencer's throat. He could feel his wind pipes being crushed. He struggled to find the oxygen he needed. Spencer continued to fight suddenly stopping as the rusting blade was shoved through his shoulder by the strong hand. He screamed out has he watched the red liquid pour out around the knife. Tristen smiled cruelly gripping the handle and releasing the man's neck. Spencer's lungs filled with air. He daren't move. Tristen's evil face was in front of his. He watched Spencer squirm in agony as he twisted the knife. Realising the handle Tristen feel to the floor. Ana stood behind him shaking holding the gun, not shot was fired but she had smacked the barrel against Tristen's temple knocking him out cold. Spencer sunk down grasping the handle screaming as he wrenched the knife out of the wound.

Analise climbed over the body of her abuser. Spencer lay still, head tilted back against the wall. He gasped over and over the pain still remained. Ana's hands were on his face searching his face for something. The panic rose as she touched around the fresh whole. _'Spencer- I just—what can – I – I what should—oh my god—fuck Spencer I am so sorry—what shou—' _Spencer reached up grabbing her hands pulling them away from him. Swallowing deeply he shook his head silencing her. _'I need you to call Hotch and get some water and—' _He began to feel faint. _'I need you to get something to clean the blood. Ana I need you to do it now. Now.' _She pushed herself away from him almost tripping over the unconscious figure. Quickly pulling out her phone. As she dialled Spencer began to fade. Spencer jumped back to his side. Her hands flew once again to his paling cheeks. _'Spencer? Spencer! No no no! Spencer look at me Spencer Spencer!' _His eyes fluttered open, his breath shallow. Pressing buttons desperately on the phone she dialled Hotch. _'Ana?'_ The sleepy voice came like must to her ears. _'I- I shit oh my oh.' 'Ana! Ana you need to calm down and tell me what is going on.' _Taking a deep breath she rushed to explain. _'Lawrence listen to me, I need you to move any material away from the cut and put as much pressure as you can on the wound Spencer is losing a lot of blood. I'm going to call the hospital and you have to keep talking to him.' _He hung up. Her trembling fingers fought with his shirt pulling it away from his chest. Spencer groaned as she began to cover the still bleeding wound. Spencer's eyes starred pained into her eyes. She heard footsteps racing up the staircase and a slow movement behind her. Tristen opened his eyes.


	20. Chapter 19: Hunrgy

**_Hungry_**

Hotch had done what was necessary and he left agent Strauss's office satisfied. It had been an odd request but Strauss had other things on her mind so she called in the new agent and explained what his strange daily task was. She didn't even think twice. Spencer Reid watched from his desk as a confused looking man emerged from Erin Strauss's office. First Hotch now this guy? Two wasn't a lot but Erin Strauss doesn't normally have visitors. Morgan slammed his hand on Reid's shoulder smiling. Reid winced, it had been two weeks since the blade tore through his skin but it was still tender. Spencer knew it could take up to half a year for the tissue to fully repair itself. _'J.J. says we have a case pretty boy so what you say we head on over.' _The two agents continued to exchange small talk as they walked to the conference room. As they took their seats Spencer noticed again Agent Rossi wasn't there. It had been a while now since the agent had even stepped foot into the office. Hotch and J.J. were talking quietly in the corner. Spencer turned seeing Prentiss and an even thinner version of Lawrence wonder in through the doors. He didn't think it could be possible but it seemed she had lost even more weight. She looked ill. Slowly everyone took their seats and Hotch begun.

_'We have a series of cannibalistic attacks on people in Danforth, Maine. The pictures aren't pleasant. It appears as if this unsub is doing this to the people while they are still alive.' _It took a while for the team to actually realise that what was on the screen was actually human. _'As you can see he is very messy it appears he is using some kind of winch to open the rib cage and a knife for the rest. Before doing this the victims were tied by both the hands and feet. All of the victims were found in their own homes by friends and family. The likely hood is they didn't know this guy as it looks like there was forced entry in all but one of the case.' _There was a knock at the door. Turning everyone saw the short agent holding bags full of food. Hotch nodded. Spencer had seen this guy before; he was the new agent who had left Strauss's office this morning. He moved slowly to the table dumping the bags and closing the door behind him. _'Tuck in, wheels up at one.' _Hotch left. They all looked at each other highly confused before grabbing at the bags to see what they had been left. J.J. stood pretending to look interested in what Morgan was saying to her, she was observing. She watched as everyone stuffed themselves everyone except Analise who was sat picking at the pastry in front of her.


	21. Chapter 20: Bloody Faces

**_Bloody Faces_**

Ana made her way to the hotel room alone. She just wanted to go to sleep. It had been a long day. It seemed as if they were getting nowhere. There had been another two bodies since they arrived yesterday; this guy was getting more frequent. They had come up with many theories but it seemed to her as if they were missing something. Rossi knew the detective that was on the case but it seemed like he wasn't quiet to be trusted. He knew one of the victims and seemed to not want them to talk about her with him, which was understandable but it was obstructing the investigation. Analise knew that someone was keeping something from them and she had her bets that it was something to do with him. Reaching her floor Ana passed Spencer's room; he wasn't back yet from the office. She was so ashamed that he had been hurt because of her stupid choices. The worst part is Tristen had run. No charge of assault could be charged on someone who had vanished into thin air. Analise thought of that night. She longed to feel Spencer's hands in her hair again but they had barley been alone together since then. She remembered how safe she felt when she was with him. He let her forget at least for a little while. The nightmares had never gone away though.

Pulling off her shoes Analise headed for the bath room. Pulling her hair away from her face she looked in the mirror. She saw the normal Analise Lawrence. But what really faced her was what little was left of the agent. Turning on the tap she splashed her face lightly with some water dabbing it dry with a towel and heading back to the other room. She had plastered the mirror opposite the bed with pictures of the murders. Admittedly it wasn't a good thing to go asleep looking at but it reminded her why she did this job.

Knocking on the door Spencer Reid was beginning to worry as to where Ana was. She hadn't answered her door and he had knocked at least five times already. _'Ana?' _There wasn't movement on the other side of the wall. _'Analise!' _Turning her head to the door Ana flung herself out of bed. She yanked open the door revealing an already dressed Spencer. He began talking but stopped realising she was only in a large shirt. He coughed shuffling not knowing where to look. _'Oh Jeez – um' _Quickly turning Ana leant down picking up a dress she had thrown on the floor last night. As she leant over Spencer covered his mouth. He could see each vertebrae of her spin. She was ill. She needed help and she didn't even realise. Analise stood in the corner pulling on the dress. Shocked at the fact Spencer was staring at her from the doorway she coughed awkwardly as if to remind him that she was there. His eyes didn't budge he was watching as the material covered the prominent rib cage and protruding hip bones. Her stomach looked almost bloated. Her feet were almost touching and yet her legs seamed miles apart. He felt a sinking in his gut. She didn't even realise what she was doing to herself.

As they rode in the police car to yet another crime scene which was the local high school; Spencer could pull his eyes away from the skeleton sitting next to him. Analise could feel his stare he had barley taken his eyes off her since this morning. There was something wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. Finally arriving Spencer opened her door for her holding out his hand motioning for her to take it. She looked so fragile like one false move could shatter her. As he helped her out of the car Hotch ran up behind the two of them. _'We have two bodies, and no detective to speak off as of yet.' 'What you mean he didn't send you?' _Spencer enquired straightening up. Hurriedly walking to the others Hotch explained how they had got the call from the station but apparently the senior officer hadn't turned up yet after leaving early yesterday. Morgan was looking at Spencer with a hint of confusion as his eyes observed the approaching pair. Suddenly realising that he was still holding Analise up he quickly let go stepping away from her but not letting her out of his sight. J.J. was talking with Hotch in a corner only stopping to turn her back to the others. Hotch looked up at his team who were just standing around. _'Lawrence go in to see the first body in the changing rooms, Prentiss Morgan I want you two to look at the library victim, Reid I need you to help us start talking to the pupils, see if they might have seen anything or anyone.' _Everyone started to move.

Analise passed multiple policemen walking to the changing room. The halls reeked of blood many were covering their faces with clothing coming out of the room. Just as Ana walked through the doorway a young officer threw up in the corner after looking at the body this did not help with the smell. _'Okay everyone can we please leave now and let the agent look at the scene please, mind where you step.' _Ana nodded curtly at the older officer who had given the command before stepping closer to the mess. Slowly pealing back the cover that had been laid over the body Ana was comforted by the silence now everyone had left. She examined the open flesh of the person. The only part left untouched was the face just like the others. However this kill seemed a lot more violent than the rest, there were many unnecessary stab wounds around the skin most likely made post mortem. This attack meant something to the victim.

Standing up Ana felt light headed she needed some water. There was a bathroom right next to this room. As Ana stepped through the doorway someone moved from behind the shower curtain, face bloody.


	22. Chapter 21: Lucky

**_Lucky_**

The tall girl stood in front of Ana. Hands trembling as she reached for the wall curling over and throwing up the bloody contense of her old school friends. Laughing wildly she turned wide eyed to the small agent. Analise reached for her gun. Her gun was lying on the hotel room floor. She breathed in taking a step away from the deranged girl. The crazed eyes watch her. Slowly backing into the room with the dead body Analise went for the door. A scream rung in her ears but it wasn't hers. The teenager was sat rocking herself next to the boy she had just mutilated. Her hands were scraping at the floor. Ana watched confused. The girl seemed genuinely afraid of the body but upset by it also.

Quickly moving to the head of her victim the girl wept cradling him in her hands. She was whispering to him stroking his hair which was matted with blood. Lawrence took a step closer. The cannibal produced her knife pointing it viciously at Analise who froze hands in the air. _'Tell me your name.' _Ana's words were soft the girl looked almost like a young child. She tilted her tear stained eyes to meet the agent. _'Did you do this to Jamie?'_ The confused girl accused. She didn't realise that it was her that had made this mess. Ana shook her head taking another step closer crouching opposite the teen. _'Do you know why you are here?' _Ana questioned. Shaking her head violently the girl pushed herself away. _'No no no NO NO! JAMIE I DIDNT MEAN IT!'_ She was pulling at her hair and rubbing her hands fighting with the blood. Ana reached out. _'I can help you, okay you need my help.' _Staring empty at the body the girl raised the shining blade to her throat. Whimpering she gripped tighter. _'Tell me your name!' _Ana was beginning to panic but it didn't show. _'I'm not a nice person stay back stay back stay back I don't want to hurt any more I don't I—' 'I need to know your name.' 'Lucy, Lucy Matterson.' _Matterson, this was the detective's daughter. When Garcia had looked up how he knew one of the victims they discovered he had a seriously ill daughter who he had put in a mental institute at the age of eleven. Obviously this hadn't helped.

_ 'I did this, I'm a monster.' _Ana moved closer. _'NO NO NO DONT COME CLOSER.' _The girl pushed herself closer to the tiled walls. Analise actually felt sorry for this girl. She seemed truly sorry. _'Lucy my name is Ana.' _The girl looked into her eyes. She had made a connection. _'I have a friend called Ana.' 'Really? Maybe later I can meet her.' _Ana again inched closer. _'Lucy you know what you did is wrong yes?' _The terrified girl nodded glancing over to the body. Moving closer again Ana was at arm's length of the girl. Looking in Lucy's eyes Ana noticed something change. Lucy started to shake again. _'Lucy? Lucy! Lucy!' _The girl reached for the knife once more. Ana went to grab her wrist she was too late. The blade skimmed her cheek before Lucy dragged it across her own neck. Analise screamed as the blood spattered her face. The door slammed open and Lucy Matterson's body slumped to the blood stained floor. Spencer rushed to her side as Hotch ran in to the room. Ana was struggling to breath she sat mouth open. Spencer held onto her shoulders starring into her hazel eyes once more. _'Ana, Ana what were you thinking Ana?!' _She stood up as he reached to wipe the blood from her face. Spencer hurried to follow her out into the hall way. Her hair wiped round her eyes full of tears. _'I thought I had stopped her Spencer I thought I had saved her.' _Again he reached up to her face holding it firmly in his hands. _'Ana she could have killed you. Do you know how lucky you are?' 'LUCKY?!' _Ana pushed Spencer away from her. _'You think this is luck Spencer! Do you?!' 'Ana I—' _He stepped forward. '_I have been raped Spencer and beaten and drugged and now a scared teenage girl kills herself right in front of me and you are calling me LUCKY. I can't even look at you right now!' _She turned away from him covering her stained face. _'Ana your sick.' _Spencer pleaded. _'Sick?! Sick LIKE HELL IM SICK SPENCER.' _Pushing past him she stormed down the corridor. He stood back against the wall were she had shoved him he starred at where she had stood. He was wrong she wasn't lucky but she was sick.


	23. Chapter 22: Nightmares

**_Nightmares_**

Sleep escaped Spencer as it normally did and he was left the only member of the team awake. Starring out the window he thought of Analise. She had finally managed to close her eyes and was now passed out on the bench. Turning again to face her he watch silent, her face was peaceful a stillness that he knew was miles away from what she was feeling. Or was he wrong.

It had been at least two hours that Spencer had been awake alone he had played solitaire and tried to read a paper on collision theory but his mind was else ware. He was facing the window not allowing himself to look at the broke Ana. He missed her touch, he missed holding her, he missed knowing she was safe. Closing his eyes he begged himself to rest. He knew there would be allot of paperwork for this case and he still had some to do no doubt. Just as he was drifting of he heard a sudden movement behind him. Looking around the cabin he saw Ana was thrashing desperately. Getting to his feet he stood wondering whether to wake her, he had hear something about night terrors, he couldn't quiet remember. Whimpering now she continued to fight with whatever was terrorising her.

Hotch stirred as the tall agent walked over to the woman. A scream filled the air. Everyone was up, Morgan pulled his gun jumping to his feet. _'Ana! ANA!' _Spencer yelled over the noise. He reached down shaking her awake. Swinging her feet off the sofa Ana's eyes opened. The team relaxed as Spencer settled next to her still body. Slowly going back to their seats they left Spencer to talk to her. He wrapped her hand in his conscious that some of the others were watch. She turned to face him still ridged. Her eyes were wide and seemed to look surprised that he was even there. She let herself fall into his lap slowly. Her mind was blank. Her body felt numb as he played with her copper hair.

Looking down at the troubled agent Spencer knew she couldn't go home tonight. He would talk to her later and ask her to stay with him. Just for a while he had a spare bedroom and it meant she didn't have to be alone. He looked down and saw Analise. But she felt like a hallow shell of what use to be. She didn't feel anything anymore. Only in the nightmares.


	24. Chapter 23: Empty Shells

**_Empty Shells_**

It had been almost a month since Lucy Matthew had killed herself but Analise replayed it every night. She could still feel the drying blood when she touched her face. In the spare bedroom at Spencer apartment she sat on the carpeted floor arms wrapped round her knees. It was late and she had come into the room over four hours ago, but she didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to see the terrified face she didn't want to feel out of control of her thoughts. She hated dreams, she could control them and that scared her. Every dream was different but they weren't dreams they were more nightmares. They came every night now, they didn't hurt anymore. That's what scared her the most. She didn't feel the pain that they normally brought. She didn't really feel anything anymore. Just the guilt. Guilt she couldn't save Lucy, guilty that she was slipping at work, guilty she had allowed herself to be taken, guilty she hadn't told anyone about Tristen until it was too late, guilty Spencer had been hurt. Most of all she felt guilty that he was hurting now. She knew she was to blame. She felt crushed. It was too much.

Spencer was still up reading all he could on anorexia. He knew by now that Ana needed his help. Everyday there would be a different excuse for not eating what was put in front of her and he knew she couldn't do it alone. Engrossed in the words he didn't hear her open the bathroom door. He didn't hear it lock. He wasn't there as she sat under the shower allowing the cold water to flood over her. She sat alone trying to feel. He didn't see her reach for his razor. He did feel her pain as the blade took control. He didn't see the red stains running down the drain. As he sat in his bed he felt uneasy. Then he heard the quiet whimper. _'Spencer, SPENCER!' _She was grabbing at her wrists. Bursting through the door her pale face dropped. Falling to her knees he pulled her from the shower turning off the water.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks pressing down over the broken skin. He was calling out screaming for someone to help. Who would hear him? He could feel her leaving. Continuing to speak to her he dialled the ambulance. There was a small chance they would be here in time. Under his hands the blood was still spilling. He screamed squeezing her wrists harder. He didn't even think why, he didn't want to. He pressed down as the red liquid ran through his fingers. The door flew open allowing the paramedics into the apartment. Spencer was pulled away from what was left of Analise and shoved out of the room. His hands flew up he pulled at his hair sinking to the floor. He felt like screaming but nothing came out. Shaking he reached again for his phone as they brought her out of the tiled room. He stood up slowly. _'Morgan, something's – I' 'Reid?' _Spencer couldn't speak. He tried but only shaking sobs spilled out. Falling once again back against the wall he looked at his blood stained hands. He rubbed them desperately on his shirt. It wasn't going away. He yelled out desperate for this to just be a nightmare.


	25. Chapter 24: Fresh Scars

**_Fresh Scars_**

Analise was lying on her side pretending to be asleep. She could hear Spencer's watch ticking as he sat on the chair next to the bed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything. As soon as the blood poured from the deep cut she regretted it. She could still feel through the bandages at least she knew she could feel. That's what had pushed her to it. She didn't feel. Sat in the room alone that night she felt nothing. It scared her. The feeling of utter emptiness, not pain or guilt over the lives lost. Just nothing. Only the cold water and the blade.

Spencer knew she was awake. He had read a study on breathing and knew it would be allot shallower if she was asleep. He didn't care; she would talk when she was ready. The events of last night ran over and over in his head. It was morning now and Spencer had refused the hospital breakfast the nurses had tried to feed him, he felt sick. Pulling at the skin on his hand he was horrified that the blood would reappear. He knew it wouldn't but it still frightened him. The hospital had called the office for him. Hotch would know by now what had happened, Spencer hoped he would keep it to himself. The last thing Ana needed right now was a room full of questions. Those could be faced later. She would never know but Spencer knew how she was feeling. He remembered talking to Gideon about the hardships of their jobs. That's what Ana need right now, someone to remind her that it was okay to feel something. It when you felt nothing you had to worry. But he didn't realise last night she had felt just that. Nothing.

Knowing she couldn't lay there any longer Analise turned eyes staring at the grey ceiling. Spencer sat, still. They had so much to say but no words would do. Staying in silence neither wanted to speak. Spencer was angry, he knew he shouldn't be, she was sick but he just couldn't understand why. Was she that unhappy? These were the things he could never say. They were selfish and wrong, but they were still there. He looked down at his shaking hands as a silent tear fell down her freckled cheek. Slowly standing Analise walked over to the chair placing her hand on the quivering man. She curled herself into his lap head resting on his chest. Spencer fought back tears as his fingers ran over the bandages not wanted to see the fresh scars underneath. His chest rose and fell as she listened to his heart beat. The silence was welcome not needing to be broken. Closing his eyes Spencer rested his head on hers raping his arms round her, holding her closer. He felt her tears against his shirt. They stayed like this, quiet and still listening to each other's rhythmic breathing. His eyes still closed Spencer kissed the top of Analise's head. She was still perfect. _'Spencer – I'm sorry – I' _Her voice broke causing more tears to fall. _'Shhh' _His voice was soft as he lifted her chin to face him. Her eyes were red as fresh tears tumbled down from her eyes. Scanning her face he counted 174 freckles, just the same. His thumb wiped away the trails the tears had left before kissing her forehead again. Their heads rested together welcome silence falling again. _'Don't every say you're sorry.'_ His voice was calming. Ana allowed herself to let another tear spill from her eyes.


	26. Chapter 25: Hold Me

**_Hold Me_**

Spencer watched her sleeping through the dark doorway. He lent against the cold wall, tired but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to leave her alone. Not now, not ever. He tried to let her feel trusted but the truth was he was always watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was scared, scared she would cry scared she was alone scared she would go too far. She had cried most nights Spencer would be there to hold her until she fell asleep again. The nightmares choked her, forcing Ana to relive the horrors. Spencer knew the issue wasn't that it scared her. It was that sleeping was the only time she felt anything only when she was submersed in this terror could she feel normal. He would never tell anyone but he knew she needed help.

He hadn't told anyone about what had happened to Analise, ignoring their calls and questions. Answering with something that would satisfy them for the time being. No matter what he said he knew it wasn't enough. One thing he was sure of, he wasn't only doing it for Ana. Spencer had no intention of reliving that night and feared that it would come back if he had to explain it. He still saw it when his eyes were closed. So for the most of it he forced himself to be awake to fight away the memories. It also wasn't his to tell. Analise would chose when she wanted to speak.

It had been only a day or so but Analise still felt light headed. They said she had lost a lot of blood but it didn't take away the memories as it flowed from the gashes. They still were there. Ever bit. Spencer helped fight them but he couldn't hold her forever. He could wipe the tears and shake her awake but he couldn't take away what had happened. It was torture. Most nights see slept but only to wake only hours later wrapped in his arms. His voice was what comforted her most bringing all her senses back to reality and away from the dream state.

Spencer's eyes were heavy that night. Hotch had called again and Spencer had shut him up by saying they would both be at work tomorrow. Analise wasn't ready despite what she had said. Knowing this Spencer had promised her he would be at her side, she seemed comforted by this. But he knew there was little chance of this if they had a case. The screams ran down the corridor. Spencer had only closed his eyes for a minute. Pushing himself from the floor he raced to the bed pulling her shaking body into his arms. His ears were filled with her yells. Shaking her awake once more a tear rolled down his cheek. Pushing it away with the back of his hand he notices the silence. Hazel eyes stare up at him. Not sad but red from the tears that came with the dreams. As he cradled her small frame his fingers entwined in her long hair, Spencer pressed his lips against her cheek softly. Closing her eyes again she buried further into him turning and kissing him. She was safe. The demons were gone. Spencer was there again, safe. He only allowed sleep to take him when she slept again once more.

Analise had been distant that morning as Spencer had walked along side her down the stair case. As they reached the car he put their overnight bags in the back before turning again to face the woman. _'You're perfect.' _A smile spread across her ruby lips. It was strange. He hadn't seen her smile for weeks. A part of him was easy as she squeezed his hand before stepping into the car. The drive was filled with silence. Still and timid. Spencer was use to the quiet, Analise hadn't spoken much recently. She didn't have anything to say.

Garcia ran out throwing her arms round Reid's neck. _'Oh god, I am so glad you're here I have been trying to finish this code for what seems like years.' _ She sang shoving the laptop into his hands. _'Garcia, you do know that's not a code, its Fibonaci's sequence?' 'Damn it, what would I do with out you?' _She ruffled his hair before running back to her cave slamming the door. They had only just stepped into the bullpen when J.J. hurried past almost spilling her coffee down the unexpecting couple as she barked at a shaken looking agent. She span round to face them eyes wide with surprise. _'I am so—'_ She began before realising who she had walked into. _'Spence! Hotch didn't tell me. Ana, it's so good to see you two. Unfortunately your going to have to catch up and we are flying out in ten so we can talk through it on the way to the plane lets go. I assume you have your bags right?' _The agent nodded. They could tell this was a big case judging by the pace in which she was talking and the bags that had formed under her blue eyes. Sighing they picked up their bags again before following the rushing agent to the car park.

They were greeted with smiles on the plane by the others but no questions. Spencer knew Hotch had most likely made up something to stop them from asking even though he wasn't sure himself quiet what was going on. Ana had made sure to wear a jacket that was just long enough in the arm to fall down to her knuckles this would dodge the awkwardness of people catching a look at the new bandages. As she settled next to Spencer, J.J. began to fill them in. They were dealing with multiple attacks on Seattle hotels. Spencer took Analise's hand under the table as the pictures of the victims post mortem flashed up on the screen. She bowed her head not wishing to see the distorted faces of the residents. The unsub had cut along the faces making various patterns. Hotch then took over explaining that due to the high body count at the scenes it was likely this was a team of at least three. And that they had been able to notice different signatures in the killings. Some of the incisions were made after the victims had been shot however most were done while the victims were alive. This made it easy to see were a submissive party would have been. _'It seems they each pick floors that they want and split up from there on leaving the top floors for last as you would expect.' _Hotch explained. _'However unlike the first attack the bodies from the second were moved from the places they were killed and thrown from the roof.' _Again the pictures on the screen change. Ana's grip tightened as the bloodier of the images was displayed. Spencer knew she wasn't fit for work. But he wouldn't say.


	27. Chapter 26: Bed Of Glass

**_Bed Of Glass_**

_It was obvious which one of these was an agents room thought Peter as he forced another woman against the wall. They knew the F.B.I. had been called in but hadn't suspected them to be so obvious when undercover. He knew it was a woman they had sent in. He knew they thought he might be more merciful with her. No chance in hell. Men woman children they were all the same to him. The agent might have been luckier if she had chosen another floor. The others were weak they held back on the weak, they had let one go once. No doubt he would play the forgiving role but she was just the same to him. Dirt._

Spencer was up against the wall standing next to a smaller man. The man was obviously panicking his eyes were darting around as if looking for something. A woman and child were pushed into the corridor, that's when it happened. The man leapt forward jumping onto their capture. Bad decision. The masked villain drew a gun and fire. Screams rang in Spencer's ears as the body fell limp. This was obviously one of the weaker of the team. Spencer could tell by the way he had reacted. Quick and panicked. He thought of Analise as the women and children were forced towards the stairs. She was on the top floor with Morgan. Just one above him. Prentiss one below and Hotch on the next. He wondered if they had noticed that there was an F.B.I. presence on each floor. The team had them covered. The line began to move and the group headed for the dark stairs.

_Hotch was on Spencer's floor now after managing to take the unsub out on the first floor before anyone was harmed. It looked like the others had been quicker to move their captures up to the roof. He could hear a sudden rush upstairs. Something was wrong. There was a bang as he raced closer to the floor above. Quickening the pace he burst through the doors. Yells came from all directions another shot was fired. He spotted Morgan gun drawn pointed back in his face. The window behind him was already broken. Something had gone wrong. He looked around and realised. Spencer. Where was he? Pushing through the crowd he was pushed out the way by a rushing man with a mask over his face no doubt one of the unsubs. Only Hotch pulled it of did he realise his mistake. _

As Spencer's group reached the stairs he turned a corner breaking away from the pack and hid in the shadows. Fortunately as he had suspected their capture was last in the line. Stepping forward Spencer slammed his elbow into the man's temple, a move he had never performed before. Luckily it worked the man crumpled. Working quickly Spencer dragged the man to the corner before draping his coat over the limp form. He grabbed the mask pulling it down over his own face and following after the others who had kept walking. Finally reaching the door Spencer pointed to the wall as an instruction for them to stand against it. The group followed the command as he had hoped. He scanned the line searching the crowd of the people from this floor. He saw Morgan. Head down trying to comfort a small woman, she had her back to Spencer. Suddenly stepping forward Spencer reached out forcing the woman to face him. It wasn't Ana. Where was she? Once again turning back to the crowds another masked figure signalled for Spencer thinking he was a friend. Obeying Spencer shuffled towards the man then following him into another room. The door closed. It was only then Spencer heard the smash. The man in front of him laughed and patted him friendlily on the back. _'The F.B.I. are dealt with.' _He continued to laugh. What was this man talking about? A gun shot was fired. Spencer raced to the door in time to see the copper hair fall through the window. Morgan was on the floor clutching his arm. Prentiss had he gun drawn pointed at another of the masked men. Spencer pushed through clutching the window frame for support. He hadn't realised how high up they were. At least 80 feet and at the bottom he could see here twisted body lying in the bed of glass. Turning he pushed through the crowd. Prentiss pointed a gun at his chest. He stepped back before pushing another unsub in front of him not thinking of anything but saving her. Reaching the staircase he was met by a heavy breathing Hotch. The large hand close round the material pulling it off, Aaron's eyes widened as the young man pushed him against the wall forcing his was through. _'SPENCER.' _Morgan called and he raced down the staircase tears streaming.

Bursting finally through the lobby doors he fell at her side not thinking he wiped away the shards from her body. The glass cut his hands and legs as he knelt beside her. He didn't care. Clamping his hands together he began compressions on the small limp figure. Counting under his breath he focused pressing to the right rhythm. Blowing air into her lungs he begged for her to breath back and started again. Hotch's arms were round his chest pulling him away. _'Spencer stop! Reid listen to me!'_ He continued to fight reaching for her lifeless body as Morgan ran to help. _'I can do it! I can save her stop, she needs help!' _Morgan clamped his hands round the arms of the thrashing doctor. Spencer's agonising yells filled the streets his eyes blurred with the salted water. _'She's gone Reid. Don't do this. Let her go.' _His body was numb as his sobs shook his tall frame. He was guided to the ambulances as paramedics fussed round him. No one went to help her. They knew she was gone. He couldn't believe it. He refused. _'Morgan?'_ The agent turned to face the broken Spencer. _'Can I sit with her?' _Morgan started to talk. '_Please.'_ Nodding slowly Morgan watch as Reid moved towards the twisted body. They had placed a sheet over the body but Spencer pushed it off taking her still warm hand. Walking to the rest of the team Morgan explained to Hotch what had happened. _'The worst thing was, she didn't even fight.' _His words carried to the silent Spencer. He knew she wouldn't have. She wasn't ready but she didn't want to be here anymore.

It was said two great minds were lost that day. Some think Dr Spencer Reid was grief stricken. Others say he was broken hearted. Whatever it was, Analise Lawrence was what caused his brain to start splitting. What came later was inevitable.


End file.
